


Blue Job - Art

by BishopRiecke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopRiecke/pseuds/BishopRiecke
Summary: Art for Blue Job, a really cute story by Countessofbiscuit involving armor, captain Rex, and one missing Jedi who's not so missing anymore.





	Blue Job - Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is the art for [Blue Job](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/swbb2018/works/14319549) by [countessofbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit). I may end up editing the pics later, as the color didn't show up right on Ashoka when I uploaded them.
> 
>  
> 
> [Edit 5/6]: I'm working on fixing my image hosting so it shows up right today, but for the moment if you right click and open the image in a new tab it should show.  
> [5/6] Got it!

 


End file.
